Twisted Princess: Josie
by PogorikiFan10
Summary: Inspired by jeftoon01. I did my HTF OC, Josie in Twisted Princess style. I added Ghost Lifty BTW. This story contains Josie/Ghost Josie x Lifty/Ghost Lifty, not to mention something really twisted… I think.


After seeing jeftoon01's "Twisted Princess" gallery, this inspired me to draw my HTF OC, Josie in Twisted Princess style.

And now, here's my HTF OC, Josie. Along with her is Ghost Lifty.

* * *

Story: Josie and her fiancee, Lifty have been secretly dating for years and nobody even noticed that until that faithful night, when a tragedy struck. Lifty told his brother, Shifty that he was taking Josie on a date and going stealing without him. Shifty became angry after he realized that Lifty and Josie were secretly datguying, so he kicked Lifty out. Josie, who is wearing a lovely black dress, felt sorry for Lifty after that when she was listening, so she kissed him on the cheek and asked where they're going for a date. Lifty had an idea for the date and told her that they're going on a heist for their date. Josie knew it was pretty pointless of a heist for a date, but she had no choice and her eyes turned icy blue as she transformed into her evil side. As the two began to rob banks, jewelry stores and museums, they were having a great time.

Then Lifty and Josie came up with a new idea for their date; a prank. So, they disguised themselves as ghosts by wearing white sheets on their heads to scare everyone just to have fun on their date, and they have thought of their first victim and worst enemy, Flippy. The only reason why they hate Flippy is because he has PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder) since Josie told Lifty about it. So they went inside Flippy's house and gave Flippy the biggest scare of his life by saying "Boo!" and letting out ghostly moans. Flippy screamed and hit his face on the wall by accident, giving him a nosebleed. This made him flip out, becoming Fliqpy. Then Fliqpy realized that not only did Lifty and Josie disguised themselves as ghosts to scare him, but that they were secretly dating. Josie and Lifty took off the sheets and kissed, but stopped only to see their flipped out enemy in shock. Fliqpy grabbed a rope and ran towards Josie, but Lifty didn't wanna see his fiancee die, so he took the fall and strangled by Fliqpy. Josie's eyes turned normal as she saw Fliqpy strangling Lifty with a rope. Before dying, Lifty, still strangled, turned to Josie and whispered his final words "I love you…" Lifty had sacrificed himself to save Josie. Josie was shocked and horrified, but mostly heartbroken that the raccoon she loved was gone… forever. She started to shed tears in sorrow for Lifty's death, then her eyes became icy blue again as she shed new tears of agony because she is now angry thanks to Fliqpy, so she used her telekinesis to hold Fliqpy, grabbed an aluminum bat and hit Fliqpy in the face so hard. Before losing consciousness, Fliqpy flipped back into Flippy and the last thing that Flippy ever saw was Josie and her cold soulless icy blue eyes. Josie turned back to normal, came to Lifty's lifeless body, kissed him upon the lips, draped him with the white sheet he wore, picked him up, draped herself and the body in the white sheet she wore and walked to her house with the body. When she got to her bedroom, she took the sheet off and put the draped body on her bed. Then she goes to the room where she she collects empty coffins and takes one of them to her room to put Lifty's draped corpse in there.

Later, she burried the coffin with her dead love in her backyard, made a tombstone out of stone, carved the words "**R.I.P. Lifty**" and wrote new words in a red permanent marker: "**FOREVER HERE!**". Her telekinesis were holding the bat she used to knock Flippy/Fliqpy out cold. Slowly dying from a broken heart, she looked at the heavens with tears in her eyes as she whispered "I love you too…" Then came a ghostly chill from behind her. When she turned around, right in front of her was the ghost of Lifty as he whispered to her in a ghostly tone: _"Josie, I may be dead, but my spirit lives on eternally. Even in death, I will always be there for you, my love. You may die of a broken heart, but your spirit shall never leave this immortal shell of yours, so I will join your body so we can be one for eternity. Since our greed never dies, we shall continue our robberies because our love lives. And don't worry, your body will be in the sheet we will wearing as a ghost so that when our souls are combined, we will finally be one shrouded ghost. Your shell will be my new body, so I will be connected to your soul forever. Ehehehehehe!"_ Josie blushed as she let out a weak, dying smile. She sat down and closed her eyes as her ghost appears, still connected to the shell, as Lifty floats towards her, held both of her hands and kissed her upon the lips as she kissed him back. Then, the ghosts of Lifty and Josie, still kissing, fused their souls, plus Josie's evil side and Lifty's ghost powers, together as they turned into a ball of light and flew inside Josie's body, or in this case… Lifty's new body, which means that she is half herself and half Lifty.

As the tears on her/his eyes turned black (due to the eyeliner she's wearing), Josie/Lifty, still with her/his eyes closed, picked up the aluminum bat, floated in midair, pulled her/his trademark laughter and smiled as she/he opened her/his eyes, revealing her/his cold soulless icy blue pupils. With her evil side and her telekinesis combined with Lifty's ghost powers, a new Josie is reborn. Josie/Lifty used her/his telekinesis to carry the bat other things for her/him and drapes the white sheet over her/his immortal body so that nobody will recognize her/him. Now that she/he is now eternally hidden in her/his shroud, Josie/Lifty a ghost for the rest of her/his afterlife, so she/he is haunting all of Happy Tree Town by scaring the living, robbing places and stealing souls. For now, Josie/Lifty wants revenge on Flippy for what he had done to her/him… And trust me, it will not be pretty (for Flippy *evil laughter*).

* * *

Note: Before Josie/Lifty draped herself/himself with the sheet, she/he was holding the aluminum bat on one hand and a bag of money from the heist on the other. In case you haven't noticed, Josie/Lifty is not standing, she/he s floating 2 ft above the ground because of her/his ghost powers. Also, Ghost Lifty (Lifty's spirit; a little faded) is behind Josie (since Josie's soul and Ghost Lifty are connected). And yes, I hate Flippy/Fliqpy.

I hope you like it.

* * *

Twisted Princess (c) jeftoon01  
Happy Tree Friends (c) Mondo Media  
Josie/Evil Josie, Ghost Lifty, artwork and idea (c) me


End file.
